Hello, Nurse!
by Mali Bear's Buddy
Summary: Sam hates Halloween. It's too real and too close to the anniversary of his mother's death. Jessica wants to help him make new memories.  "Deleted" scene from the Pilot. Sam/Jess OS


****Spoiler Alert: ****Slight spoilers for the Pilot.

**A/N:** Not sure if she'll come across this one, but back when I did Chapter 3 of _10 Ways Sam Winchester's Been Kissed_, **Hawk50** said she'd love to see more Sam and Jessica. It's not a multichapter, but I think this'll go a long way toward making up for the roommate's interruption...

As always, thank you to **stephaniew** for all her help and support. Have you checked out _A Moment Like This _and _Pleasure Principle_ yet? If not, you're missing out...

**Housekeeping Matter: **As near as I can figure out, the name of the friend from the bar is Luis, so that's the name I'll be using. I apologize if that's incorrect.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural. _Beginning borrowed from the Pilot and slightly embellished for entertainment purposes. No copyright

* * *

><p><span>Hello, Nurse!<span>

"So," Jessica says raising her glass. "Here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

"Alright, alright," Sam sighs, rolling his eyes. "It's not that big a deal."

Turning to their friend Luis, she says, "He acts all humble but he scored a 174."

Luis nearly chokes on his drink.

Sam tosses back his shot. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut as the alcohol burns his throat.

"Is that good?" Luis asks.

"Scary good," Jessica answers proudly with a small laugh, staring into her glass.

"So there you go," Luis says, walking around Sam and clamping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're our number one draft pick. You can go to any law school you want."

"Actually, I've got an interview here. Monday." Sam's eyes are bright as he looks at Jessica. The best part of this news would mean getting to stay. With her. "If it goes okay, I actually think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

Jessica leans toward him. "Hey," she says, touching his hand. "It's gonna go great."

"It better," he says, giving her a shy smile.

Luis touches Sam's arm, breaking the spell between the young lovers. "How does it feel to be the golden boy in your family?"

Sam saddens and shakes his head. "Uh, they don't know..."

The buzz of alcohol preventing him from seeing Sam's discomfort, Luis continues. "I would be gloating! Why not?"

Sam tosses a peanut at him. "Because we're not exactly the Bradys." He smiles, but Jessica knows. She knows Sam doesn't have the family he wants. He doesn't have the support of his father or brother.

Luis throws one back. "And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots."

"No. No!" Sam and Jessica both call out as he disappears into the crowd.

Jessica grows serious. She grabs Sam's hand, pulling his attention back to her. "Seriously? I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday." Her smile grows. She has faith, even if Sam doesn't. "And you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

He loves her confidence. Loves the way her blue eyes sparkle when she looks at him. Being with someone who wants to see him happy - someone who wants him to _be_ what _he_ wants to be - makes him feel special. Like maybe he really can do this.

He shakes his head. His voice soft, yet strong, he smiles and asks her, "What would I do without you?"

She gives him a saucy grin and a slight shrug. "Crash and burn..." Grabbing his neck, she crushes her lips to his. Her fingers entwine in his hair.

With big hands, he cups her face and slows the kiss. He sucks at her lower lip and makes it tender. Jessica holds the answers. She may even be The One.

Pulling back, she raises an eyebrow and cocks her head toward the door. "Whatdoya say we get outta here before Luis comes back?" she asks playfully. "Go home and I'll put you to bed?"

Sam smirks. This is a good plan. He likes the idea. A lot. Ever since seeing her in the silly costume with its knee-high stockings and ridiculously short skirt, he's wanted nothing more than to strip it off of her. Nice and slow. "I'd say hello, nurse!"

Little does he know, she has other ideas...

* * *

><p>Jessica's mouth is on his the second they hit the door. Her parted, pink lips are soft and tempting pillows begging for exploration, but she teases him. Peppers him with light, airy kisses.<p>

They turn together, barely able to keep from knocking into furniture as he desperately toys with her lips. She struggles to slip off his jacket, yanking when it catches on his wrist.

Sam's hands pull at the collar of her little dress, his fingers skimming between the lapels until Jessica pushes them out of the way. Her eyes bright and mischievous, she bites her lip before answering, "Not yet."

Watching her with a raised brow, he allows her to guide his hands over her curves and down to her hips. She smoothes her palms up the front of his t-shirt and sighs when he pulls her flush against him.

He loves the way they fit. Loves that she's tall with mile long legs. Loves the way those legs feel wrapped around them. Wants them wrapped around him now.

"Jess..." he exhales, bending to brush his lips over her throat. "I want you..."

Pulling back, she grins at him and raises her hands to his cheeks. "Oh, Sammy," she says, her voice husky as a look of concern crosses her features playfully. "You're burning up."

His fingers grip her bottom. "I'll show you burning up..."

She walks him back toward their bed, hands slipping beneath his t-shirt. "I believe you're feverish."

The light bulb turns on as she removes his shirt and pushes him down on the bed. This is a game. She wants him to play along. "I _am_ rather warm," he answers with a furrowed brow. "What are we going to do about that?"

Jessica's heels click across the hardwood and she lowers a knee to the bed. Her uniform pulls tight across her breasts as she leans over him. Her lips are a whisper away from his. "Hmm," she says, pressing her hand to his chest. "Feverish, accelerated heart rate. I think I'm going have to examine you, Mr. Winchester."

His eyes dance over her body, flickering to her cleavage and stocking covered calf before rising back to hers. He knows better than to touch her, even as her knee brushes against the tips of his fingers. "Do you think it's serious?"

"Possibly," she says gravely. She moves to his feet, bending slightly and allowing her skirt to ride up. Tiny white panties are temptingly exposed to his view. She removes his boots slowly, spreading her legs just a little and watching over her shoulder as Sam licks his lips.

Once his boots and socks hit the floor, she slides her fingers up his feet and sees him work to keep from laughing at the ticklish sensation. "No sign of impairment..."

Next, she straddles him and begins to remove his belt. She watches the slight flutter of his abdomen as he breathes. "Shortness of breath?" she asks, her hands continuing to work the fastenings on his jeans. She lowers his pants, leaving his boxers in place. Her eyes go wide as she fondles him through the flap. "Oh my! It appears there is some swelling!"

"Swelling?" he chokes, her hand closing around his length. He moans, his eyes rolling back as her elegant fingers pump him. She works him over for a moment, stopping abruptly. His eyes fly open and he watches her push off of the bed. He reaches for her, barely missing her wrist.

"Uh uh, Sam," she clucks, wagging a finger at him. "You need to stay right here while I get a few supplies."

He watches her walk out of the room. Watches the sway of her hips and the way her fingers slide down the door frame as she looks back at him. He feels himself grow harder, as if that were possible. He closes his eyes, gritting his teeth at the pain of his arousal.

He loves it when she teases him. Loves the way she works him up. The way she makes him want. Like how he wants to touch himself now. To relieve some of the pressure. But he knows it'll be worth it. That she is worth it.

She comes back in the room carrying a glass of ice water. She sets it on the table and slowly steps back, giving a slight turn and wiggle as she kicks out of her shoes. Lifting her arms, she removes the little hat tossing it like a frisbee to the floor. Her movements are slow. Careful.

She licks her lips. "Are you ready for your treatment, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam finds himself mesmerized by the tiny flicker of her tongue. Unable to help it, his hand moves to his groin and he strokes himself over his shorts.

Jessica's eyes don't leave his as she begins to pop the front of the little uniform open one button at a time. She doesn't part it though. Instead, she turns her back to him and slips it off her shoulders, rolling them out of the fabric.

"You're killin' me, babe," he growls at her.

He dies a little more when he sees the transparent thong she's wearing. When she turns, he sees the scarlet ribbon that ties her bra together at her breasts and notes the sheer fabric of her panties does nothing to obscure the nest of blonde curls between her thighs.

She smirks as his mouth drops open and his hand stills. "You like?"

The shy girl-next-door quality she possesses - the thing first attracted him to her - tells him she's slightly uncomfortable in the sexy lingerie. He reaches for her and she steps forward to take his hand.

He pulls her down into his lap. His hands roam over her greedily, like a child with a brightly wrapped gift he's trying to determine how to open. His fingers twine in her hair and he kisses her, his demanding tongue slipping hungrily into her mouth and gliding silkily against hers.

He tugs the frilly ribbon and pushes the lacy bra from her shoulders. Big hands palm her breasts and she moans. He massages lightly, his fingers swirling around her hardening nipples.

When she doesn't protest, he allows one hand to drift lower. It moves over the skin of her abdomen and down to the front of her ridiculous, little thong. Pushing between her thighs, he touches her. She gasps as his fingers slip past the elastic and penetrate her heat.

She clings to his shoulders as he strokes her. "Sam..."

He lays her on the bed, lifting her hips to draw her thong down before moving away just long enough to grab an ice cube from the glass on the night table. Two could play her teasing little game. He wants to make her hot. Drive her wild. Make her beg.

Jessica struggles to slow her breathing. "This was supposed to be about you..." she says softly.

"Oh, believe me," he reassures as he slides over her, their chests rubbing together. Pleasing her is his favorite part. It makes him feel powerful. He's not like his brother. He's only been with a handful of women. But being with Jess? Feeling the way she makes him feel? "It is."

The ice begins to melt in his mouth. He trails it down the side of her neck, making her shiver. He takes the path lower, dragging the cube over her nipples, circling first one and then the other. He watches the little buds tighten further and slips his hands beneath Jessica as she arches her back.

"You're teasing me..." she whimpers, her fingers digging into his hair.

He travels to her belly button, circling the diamond stud piercing before fanning out to the spot he knows makes her crazy. His frigid tongue laps along the line of her hipbone, his teeth scraping ever so slightly as he makes his way further down. "You've been asking for it," he growls. "All night."

She flushes a pretty pink and tries to fight back a moan. "Have I?" she asks, squirming as she tries to get closer to his mouth.

Sam's tongue, still cool from the ice, snakes along Jessica's inner thigh. He gets just close enough to make her anticipate his touch before skipping down to her other knee and working his way back up.

"You've been bad," he says, lashing her with a firm lick. "Driving me crazy in that outfit."

"Ahh," she hisses, "You loved every second of it..."

He did. He won't deny it. But that doesn't change anything. Doesn't change that he wanted to be _here_ - between her legs, the lace tops of the stockings tickling his shoulders, ears and biceps - hours ago. It doesn't make him rush.

He devours her. Licking and sucking at her. Making her wiggle and beg. He nibbles and teases until they're both breathless and throbbing. And then he pushes her further, burying and curling his fingers inside of her.

"Sammy..." she fusses. "Please..."

He kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He gropes for the condoms. He thinks he'd like to have a child with her someday. But not now. Now, he wants to protect their futures. Now he wants to make sure someday is when they're both ready. That it's after he gives her the ring. The one he's been looking at for the last two weeks. The one he's not entirely sure how he'll ever afford, but he knows is perfect for her.

"Now..." she murmurs, her fingers stroking up his back and bringing him back to the moment. "Need you... Now..."

Sam joins them, rocking into her slowly. Jessica's body is hot and tight around his. She fits him like a glove. He grits his teeth, his eyes slamming shut at the sensation rocketing through him. She ripples and flexes as she orgasms.

"Jess," he moans against her shoulder.

Her lips find his ear. She nips at the lobe. "Mmm," she breathes. "I love the way you feel."

His hand slips down to her thigh, hitching it around his waist. He lifts enough to see her grin and, as she shifts her other leg around him, realizes his mistake. He focuses. Tries to think of something else. Tries to think of his LSAT notes. Of the questions he might get asked at the interview on Monday. Tries to think of _anything_ but the feel of the silk wrapping around him.

The stockings are magic. They add something unexpected. An extra layer. An exquisite torture. It's one more way she drives him insane. He holds back. Tries to give her everything.

Too much pleasure. Too many tactile things - her stockinged legs around him, her nails on his back, her mouth and breath hot on his neck, her body pulsing around his. He stiffens. Feels himself toppling over. Just before everything goes dark, he calls out her name. "Jessica..."

For a while, they lay there in silence. Neither moving, neither speaking for fear of breaking the spell of the evening. Then she shivers.

With a giggle, she presses a kiss to his chest and pushes her hair out of her face. "As much as I love being naked with you," she tells him, "this place is too damn drafty."

He kisses her forehead and they both get out of bed to get cleaned up. He watches her slip into a t-shirt and a pair of the boy-cut panties she favors. He pulls on his boxers and they meet in the bathroom.

This is one more thing he loves. The normalcy of sharing a sink. The ability to wrap an arm around her as he scrubs his toothbrush over his teeth. It's perfect. Real. It's what life's supposed to be like.

He stands in the pale glow of the doorway as she turns down the bed. When she smiles at him, it's infectious and he can't help but return her warmth. Flicking off the light, he makes it to the bed in a few long strides.

Slipping under the covers, he pulls her close and kisses her soundly. "God, I love you..." he whispers in the darkness.

Jessica yawns and settles against his chest. "Love you, too," she answers. "G'night, Sam."

He sighs. Things just feel so..._right._ "Night, Jess."

But this is the last time he'll feel this way - calm, peaceful, secure. In just a few hours, his brother will waltz back into his life and everything he's known since he left will change. The mirage that has been his happiness - the oasis that is Jessica - will melt away.

Reality is about to settle in for Sam Winchester. Turns out, no matter how far or how fast he runs, there's no escaping the family business. He'll go back to what he was. Back to what he was always meant to be.

A hunter.


End file.
